After Denny - Grey's Anatomy
by WillowJadesMum2017
Summary: Isobel Stevens, an intern at Seattle Grace lost the man she loved. But he left something behind.
1. Say That Again?

"Denny no!!!!!"

She woke up in a bead of sweat, as usual. It was night after night, he would haunt her dreams. Denny was the man she was erratically in love with. She had risked her entire career when she had cut the lvad wires just so he could get that new heart. She was going to be Mrs. Isobel Duquette. He got better, better enough to get out of the hospital and she had invited him to move into the house she shared with her colleagues. It was only a month, an incredible month filled with laughter, nights filled with undeniable passion until he landed back in the hospital with an infection that ended up taking his life. When his life ended, so had hers.

These days she didn't sleep...she hardly ate. She spent most of her days baking muffins in the kitchen, having quit Seattle grace. Her roomies had tried to cheer her up, they took shifts checking on her and every time she would say she was alright. But, she was less than alright. Her whole world had been shattered and to top it all off, she was coming down with the flu.

She leaned over the kitchen counter, fighting the bile that was rising in her throat. All too many times she had found herself throwing up into the garbage can, or the toilet if she could have made it. She wiped the sweat that was beading on her forehead as she stirred another muffin mix.

"Hey Izzy," Meredith exclaimed as she entered the kitchen, she stopped, looking around at the piles of muffins that littered every part of the kitchen. "Uh, don't you think you have baked enough muffins?"

Izzy looked up, "no, I like muffins and we can hand them out."

"Izzy, do you feel alright?" Meredith asked her, noticing that Izzy was sweating profusely and seemed shaky.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got the flu."

"Come on Izzy, let's sit down." She walked over starting to guide Izzy to the living room, despite her protests.

"I'm fine Meredith."

"No, you are not fine Izzy, you have sick for weeks and you haven't even gone to a doctor." She went into the bathroom and grabbed a thermometer. "Open up" she demanded.

"Demanding much?" Izzy said but complied. They waited for the beep before Meredith took the thermometer out.

"101.5 Izzy" she groaned. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No! I cant. I can't go back there. I swore when I cleaned out my locker it would be the last time."

"Well, you are going as a patient. come on!"

It took a bit of ordering around and demanding on Meredith's part but she finally convinced Izzy to come with her. Izzy was dressed in a hospital gown, laying in one of the exam rooms as Meredith and Christina drew labs. She thought it was pointless to be here, she wanted to be home curled up under the covers far away from Seattle grace.

"We should have results back soon, I'm going to start iv fluids. You are dehydrated Izzy." Meredith said. "She got the fluids started and told Christina to stay with Izzy to make sure she didn't make a run for it while she ran the cultures down to labs. She waited around until the results were done, scanning the results as she headed back to Izzy's room.

"Can I get out of here?" Izzy groaned when Meredith walked in.

"Shut up" Bailey snapped from her place by the door.

Meredith sat down on the bed next to Izzy, shooing everyone out of the room so she could be alone, she was sure Izzy would not want everyone knowing what she was about to tell her.

"Look, I'm sure the results showed I had the flu. JUST let me get out of here."

"Izzy, you don't have the flu...your pregnant."


	2. Not Alone

"Pregnant?" Izzy whispered in disbelief as tears rimmed her eyes. "No, I can't be Meredith."

"Izzy," Meredith said gently. "Who is the father?"

"Denny, it has to be him. He's the only man I've" she trailed of but Meredith knew what she was trying to say.

"I'm going to call Addison so we can check on your baby alright." Meredith sighed. "You haven't been taking care of yourself."

"Mer, do you think?" Izzy gulped hard. "Do you think this baby would inherit what he had?"

Meredith sighed. "I don't know Izzy, I just don't know. But I do know you are not alone in this. We will all be here for you."

Izzy smiled lightly as she watched Meredith leave the room. She leaned back against the pillow, placing her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Hey, Izzy" Addison greeted, entering the room. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Izzy lightly laughed still in complete shock. Addison got to work, squirting the gel across her stomach before running the wand over it. Meredith was clutching Izzy's hand as she looked up at the ceiling.

**\--**

Walking out of the hospital room, Izzy was in a complete daze. How was she going to be a mother? Did she even want to be? We're the questions that were floating around in her mind. As she walked, she couldn't help but stare at the ultrasound photo in her hand, studying the grainy black and white image. Her little jellybean, at least that's what it looked like as of now.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Meredith asked startling Izzy.

"Huh? Oh um, sure since you need your car anyway."

They both stopped in the middle of the hallway, Meredith placing her hand on Izzy's arm. "Everything will be alright. You have an entire support system behind you on this."

"I know, let's get out of here. I just want to go home." Meredith drove Izzy home before returning to the hospital. She paged Christina and George into the locker room.

"Why did you page us Into the locker room?" Christina asked as she entered, George trailing behind her.

"Izzy is pregnant" Meredith blurted out, making the other two interns stop in their tracks.

"She's pregnant? Who's knocked her up?" Christina bluntly asked.

"It's Denny's. Izzy is struggling with this and we all have to be there for her."

"I don't do babies" Christina said.

"Just be there to support here that's all I'm asking" Meredith pleaded.

"So Izzy is actually pregnant, wow." George exclaimed in shock about it himself.

Meanwhile, Izzy was laid down on the couch running circles on her stomach with her finger while thinking. She couldn't help but think of Denny. He left something behind when he died and it was her job to protect it and hope she didn't screw up.

**\--**

Over the next few weeks, Izzy tried to wrap her head around the fact that she was pregnant but it always left her heartbroken that Denny couldn't be here with her. He wasn't going to see his child grow up,

"What are we going to do?" She sighed. She didn't really have much experience with babies given she had given her daughter up for adoption years ago and here she was again, a second chance at motherhood.

Everyone was highly supportive, and felt a bit sorry for her. She didn't want sympathy. She wanted Denny back. She needed him more than ever.

At first, she was upset that Meredith had told their friends but cane to realize Meredith was right, she would need a support system. It was getting harder and harder to conceal her pregnancy, what started out like one too many donuts had turned into she might have eaten the entire thanksgiving meal. At least that what's it felt like to her.

Meredith tried to reassure her she has not gained that much weight. But at now almost 23 weeks, Izzy was having a hard time believing that and a hard time fitting into her clothes.

"Damn it" she shrieked trying on what felt like her hundredth pair of pants that morning. She stood in front of her mirror, just wanting to climb back into bed. She didn't remember being this tired with her first child.

"Izzy are you alright?" Meredith asked having heard Izzy shriek.

"Nothing is fitting and I have a meeting with the chief this morning."

This caught Meredith off guard. "Oh, are you coming back to work?"

"Yes," Izzy sighed. "I know I could take the easy way out and cash that check but, I feel like I need to contribute and save that check for this baby. If we absolutely need it."

"Well, I have some sweat pants that might fit you. You really need to go maternity clothes shopping Izzy."

"Yeah, no kidding." she laughed.

** \--**

Standing at the entrance she was trying to get the courage to walk through those doors. To get her job back. She knew it would be hard to be back. Back to where her life changed forever.


End file.
